Hurt
by sweetStellar17
Summary: 72 C.E. A year before the Second Bloody Valentine War began. But in the mist of battle, Lacus may have lost something precious to her forever, his eyes don't look the way that they used to...
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new GSD fic, I hope you all like it (and I hope that I actually finish it) I don't own GSD, so read away!

72 C.E.

Earth

"Ms. Lacus." The full voice of a physician echoed down the hall and hit her like a bullet.

She quickly stood up, ready to here the worse, "Yes doctor, how is he?" she asked in a sullen tone, and the mecha bird flew down onto her thin right shoulder.

He smiled. "You needn't worry Ms. Cylne, please, follow me." He instructed, and Lacus followed him down the pale hall.

She softly opened the door labeled: "Intensive care" and heard the laughter of a child, and quickly pulled away, "We must have the wrong room." She said turning to the tall doctor.

"No, this is it." He replied opening the door for her.

Lacus didn't turn around, she could hear the voices going back and forth, but she didn't make a move.

"Hey mister, is that my mom, is my mom here?"

"No, this is Lacus, she's going to take you home though." He replied.

"Is that my sister?"

"N-Not quite" the physician coughed uneasily.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and then his hand rested on her frail shoulder and the mecha bird flew towards him. "Birdie! Birdie!"

The boy shrieked and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she couldn't stop them now, and she began to tremble.

"It's okay, it's okay." The doctor said holding out his index finger, the bird landed and tilted its head in curiosity. "Nurse!" called the doctor. In a matter of moments a brunette arrived with a wheelchair, bowed for the two of them, and then left. "You can take him in this, and" the doctor dug in his pocket, "Give him two of these twice a day, his brain lost a lot of oxygen out there and it's still in the process of recovery. And try to make him settle down." The doctor sighed.

Lacus didn't respond, she just looked down to the floor, and the doctor, who was growing increasingly tired of her sulking, took her hand and placed the medication in her palm. "I can't…I can't face him…" she said as a tears slid down the sides of her pale cheeks.

"Just be thankful he's alive Ms. Cylne, and I think that I speak for everyone when I say he should never pilot a mobile suit again." The doctor said sternly as he wrote on his clipboard, "Call us if you see any complications, he'll have a hard time sleeping, even with the meds, so don't be alarmed. Just use this oxygen here and he'll be fine."

"Can I go home now Ms. Lacus?"

"Yes, just sit down and I'll push…" she said, she still didn't turn around.

"Why? I fell fine."

"Now, now, this is the first time you've been able to walk since you got here around this time last year, it'd be best if you didn't over do it." The doctor replied.

Lacus could hear the sounds of bare feet hopping up and down behind her, "Look, I'm fine, see?!"

She clinched the bottom of tiny pills in her hand as tightly as she could and tears still flowed from her eyes, "Just sit down!" Lacus shouted angrily as she finally turned around. There was complete silence as her echo faded down the halls.

Everyone looked frightened, and he sat down, the doctor came to attach the oxygen. "You know that you were supposed to keep these on, so why did you take them off?" he asked.

The young man looked away, "I don't know…" he replied quickly and carelessly.

The doctor sighed and stood up again, "He's all yours know Ms. Cylne."

"Thank you." She bowed and tried to smile and with that she carefully turned the wheelchair around and whisked the young man down the silent halls.

"Bye!" he turned to wave.

"Sit down, be careful now." Lacus tried to sound like her old self. He boy was still afraid from her outburst earlier, so he did as he was told.

They reached the front door of the hospital and the sun was setting and its beams glistened and turned the ocean orange. She paused and looked at it. "Wow." The boy's eyes lit up.

"Lacus!" she could hear the deep voice of her ex-lover calling her and she quickly turned around. She wheeled the young man over to him, and Athrun knelt down to be at his eyelevel. "How are you? We were all worried about you, y'know?"

"Who are you?"

Athrun was taken aback; he looked up at Lacus, who just nodded. "M-My name's Athrun, what's your name?" Athrun tried to regain his composure.

The boy thought hard, "I don't know, I guess I don't have one." He shrugged.

"Well didn't Lacus tell you?" Athrun asked.

The young man looked up at her and she quickly looked away, she didn't want him to see her cry, that's when Athrun stood up. "C-Come on, there's a lot of people who want to see you."

"Okay!" he boy was overflowing with energy and he stood, totally forgetting the fact that he was attached to his oxygen and a couple of Ivy's, and he was about to collapse.

"Kira!" Lacus cried as she reached out to catch him. "Kira…" she said softly as she looked down into his tan face.

"I'm…sorry…" he struggled to say, "I…I…won't ge'…up agai'…I pro….promise…"

"No, you'll get up again, I'll take care of you, and soon, you can get up whenever you want to…"

"_And on that day…on that day you'll say my name…"_

"_And mean it…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Well that wasn't all that surprising, but incase you didn't get it, Kira has been in a coma for about a year, and he's just recently woke up, and he still hasn't fully recovered, well anyways, read away!

Later that evening

Earth

Athrun and Lacus sat in the front seats of his black convertible, while Kira slept soundly in the back seats. "So he doesn't remember anything?" Athrun began.

"That's right, I guess after that last battle with Rau a piece of debris cracked his helmet and his brain lost too much oxygen." Lacus replied weakly, her eyes shifted to the rearview mirror as she watched Kira sleeping. "He looks so peaceful."

"Don't worry Lacus," Athrun began as the black convertible pulled up in front of their ocean side mansion.

Lacus took off her seat belt and turned around to wake him, "Kira, Kira we're home." She said as she gently stroked his cheeks.

"Uh…F-Fllay…?" he began to stir.

"Fllay?" Lacus asked under her breath.

The trunk popped up as Athrun dug out Kira's wheel chair and the mobile holders of his Ivy's. "Come on Kira, wake up." He said, as the boy began to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked as he took off his oxygen mask.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed as she stopped him and put it back on his face. "You have to keep this on, I know that it's uncomfortable, but you have to."

"Your mom and your sister are waiting for you Kira, come on." Athrun began as he opened the door to the back seat and he and Lacus began to help Kira into his wheel chair.

"I can do it!" Kira squirmed.

"Just clam down and let us help you." Lacus smiled at him softly, and Kira looked horrified, which kind of through her off. But she didn't say anything; she just stood by his side, holding his things as Athrun pushed him up to the front door.

Kira looked around in wonderment as the glossy twilight shined over him, "Is this really where I live?" he asked.

"Yeah, you and your mom and the priest and Ms. Lacus of course." Athrun explained.

"Why doesn't my sister live with me?" Kira asked sadly.

"Because she's a princess and she has to govern over her people, she couldn't possibly do that from all the way out here." Lacus replied.

"Oh."

Athrun stopped at the stares, he and Lacus helped Kira to his feet as they began their climb up the stairs, Kira was looking around, but then stopped to look down at his shirt, "Hey! It changed colors!" he said cheerfully, "What changed colors?" Lacus asked patiently.

"My shirt was white at that really big place, and now it's blue!" he said in astonishment.

Lacus couldn't help but frown, things were worse than she had imaged.

Before they even got to the front door orphans jumped out at them, which startled Kira and forced him to let out a shriek of terror. "It's okay; they're going to help us with your things." Athrun assured him.

"Well they didn't have to be so loud." Kira pouted.

"Kira!" The trio turned to see Kira's twin sister Cagalli standing at the front door; she quickly rushed down to him. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine, he's a little shaken up, but other than that he's okay." Athrun assured her.

Kira just looked at them, and after a while they stared back at him, and then he asked, "Who's Kira?"

Cagalli's eyes widened, "You said that he was 'okay'!" she shouted angrily.

"He could be dead you know, we should consider this a blessing!" Lacus shouted, but her attention was soon turned away from Cagalli to a trembling Kira.

"He's as cold as ice! Cagalli, help the kids get his medicine, hurry!" Athrun ordered.

"R-Right." She nodded as Lacus and Athrun rushed him to the couch and laid him down.

"Ms…Ms. Lacus…" Kira began. "It's really hot in here, I can't breathe."

"It's okay, they're getting your things right now, just hold on, and you'll be alright." Lacus pleaded.

"Make way!" called Cagalli as she knelt down to her twin brothers' side and placed the oxygen mask on his face.

"I'll get him some water, he probably needs his medicine." Lacus said, and she quickly sprinted to the kitchen.

"Where's Ms. Lacus going?!" Kira began to struggle to sit up, "Bring her back! Tell Ms. Lacus to come back!" he began to cry. "I don't want to go to sleep again, it hurts!" he cried out.

Cagalli and Athrun tried to subdue him as Lacus rushed back into the room, "I'm here Kira, don't worry I'm back." She said as she sat on the couch with his upper body cradled in her arms as she helped him consume his pills. His whole body was clammy and covered with sweat. Lacus began to rock him back and forth, with tears in her eyes as well.

"_I'm here now…"_

"_So you don't have to cry anymore…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! I'm back! I feel so inspired right now so I'm gonna keep on writing! So you keep on reading!

March 8, 72 C.E.

Earth

"Catch me if you can!" Lacus could hear Kira running and playing with the orphaned children on the beach as she and Kira's mother prepared their lunch.

"He seems to be doing better." Kira's mother said cheerfully as she laid out all the ingredients in her arms.

"He's going to need some oxygen in a little while; he's running around out there like he was never in a coma at all." Lacus frowned, and then she turned around and began to take the ingredients that Kira's mother laid out to make some cookie dough.

"Then you go on and give him his oxygen, and I'll make the cookies and set the table." Ms. Yamato smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Yamato." Lacus replied as she took off her apron and dashed for Kira's oxygen and mask.

The sun was high in the sky and its radiant beams bounced off of the ocean and back into the sky. Kira looked a little out of place as he ran around with the children, but Athrun and Cagalli were monitoring them. "It's been a week, and he still acts like he's eight years old again." Cagalli remarked.

"You're right, but doesn't that mean you have to go back to Orb?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli gave him a surprised look, "That's right." Athrun looked away with hurt in his eyes. "I'll visit you guys, you know I will, and you need to stay here, Kira needs you, and Lacus definitely needs your help." Cagalli smiled.

Just then Lacus darted out the door with Kira's cold oxygen tank and his oxygen mask in her hands, "Kira! Come here I have to give you some oxygen!" she called as she ran over to the group.

"No!" He laughed and began to run from her.

"Kira, this isn't a game! You're going to collapse if you don't have enough oxygen!" Lacus shouted as she chased after him and the orphans.

"No! That mask is itchy! And I wanna keep playing with everybody else!"

"Kira!"

"Kira!" Athrun called standing up. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Sit down and let Lacus give you your oxygen, then you all need to get ready for lunch got it?!"

The orphans began to head for the mansion and Kira and Lacus sat down on the sand and she prepared his oxygen mask for him. "Why is Athrun so mean?" Kira asked as Lacus fastened his oxygen mask onto his face.

"He's not mean, he's just worried about you, we all are." She said warmly, "Now breathe deep." She put on hand on his chest and one on his back. "Oh Kira, your heart…"

"What?"

"You were playing around so much, but your heart rate didn't go up at all, breathe deep again." She instructed.

"Can I go now?"

"No, just a little while longer…" her voice trailed off. Kira looked so innocent as he stared out into the ocean and as he watched the waves.

"Ms. Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"Jason and the other kids told me that you cry at night, why is that?"

"I don't know…"

"Is it because of me?"

"I don't know…"

"Why do I make you so sad Ms. Lacus?"

"You don't…"

Kira stood up, "Then why are you always crying?! Stop lying to me and just tell me the truth!"

Lacus stood up too, and she gently put her hands on Kira's cheeks. "Because when I dream…all I see is you…and it hurts so much…because you're different in my dreams…" she said as tears began to form in her eyes, and slide down her cheeks.

"Lacus…"

"Oh Kira!" she cried out, and she threw herself into his arms and began to cry, and Kira just held her. "That's how you used to say my name, just like that, 'Lacus', oh Kira, please come back to me…"

"Come back…?" Tears began to fall from Kira's eyes as well, "Ms. Lacus! My eyes…"

Lacus looked up at him, then she gasped, "Kira, you're…crying…?"

"What's wrong with me Ms. Lacus…why'd you do that? Why'd you make me cry?" Kira pulled away from her and began to wipe his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kira I didn't think you would…"

"Lacus! Kira!" Athrun called, "Are you guys coming?! Lunch is ready!"

"We're coming Athrun!" Lacus tried to call back as if she hadn't been crying at all.

"Ms. Lacus…" Kira began to speak and she turned to him. "Hey, let's not cry anymore, okay?" he smiled.

Lacus tried to hold back the tears; she smiled as well, "Alright."

Lacus picked up the oxygen tank and the mask, and she and Kira began to walk back to their mansion. Suddenly Lacus could feel Kira hold her hand. "Hey, Ms. Lacus. Do you think that I could stay with you forever, even though I make you really sad sometimes?"

"Kira?"

"Whenever I'm sad you're always there to help me, I want to stay with you…because I love you."

Lacus stopped and just stared at Kira with terror in her eyes, "What?"

"I love you…Lacus-" Lacus slapped Kira across his face, and his eyes widened and tears formed. He looked at her, "Why Lacus…why did you-" she slapped him again, and this time he fell to the sand.

"Stop it! Just stop it! You don't even know what you're saying so just stop it!" Lacus shouted as she stood over Kira as he wept like a child, holding his red cheek. Tears overflowed from her eyes as well, as she dropped to her knees and held him, "You don't know what's going on at all…I…I know that you love me Kira…but you don't love me the way that I love you…oh Kira, you just don't understand…"

"_Don't make me do that again…"_

"_Don't ever tell me that you love me…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go I'm back! The last chapters were kind of short, but this is where we really get into the story, so read away!

"_There, there Kira, it'll be alright…"_

"_You don't have to cry anymore…"_

"_I was in such pain."_

"_You didn't make any **real** efforts because you're a coordinator too!"_

"_I can see you so clearly now…"_

_Why am I seeing all of this, what does it all mean?_

I can't wake up, there's still too much that I can't bare right now.

_What…? Who are you?_

The room was dark, all except the lamps in the walls, and her glossy, crimson locks draped over her shoulders, and down onto his cheeks. "Kira?"

"Flay…" _Where am I, where's Ms. Lacus?_

"Kira…" she cooed weakly as she lowered her face onto his.

_What's going on…I like this…but why…why does this hurt so much…?_

_I don't like it here anymore, where's Ms. Lacus?!_

"Kira…Kira…? Please, wake up…!"

The mocha-haired youth quickly rose in his bed in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy, and he was greeted by Lacus Cylne's crystal blue eyes. "Kira, are you alright? Do you need some oxygen, your medicine, anything at all?"

"N-No, I was just dreaming…it just gets really scary when I dream that's all."

Lacus looked away in agony, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you, but I dream of sorrow too…" her voice trailed off, and Kira looked at her curiously, but she almost instantly bounced back. "But they've gotten much better since you've come back to me." She tried to smile.

Kira just smiled back.

"Kira, I think that I'm going to be going away for a little while…" Lacus began.

"W-Why?! Is it because of me?! I promise that I'll take my medicine and oxygen whenever you want me to, I'm so sorry Lacus! Please stay here with me!" he begged as he clutched her hand in his own.

Lacus beamed, "No, it's not because of you, of course not, don't be silly." She gently rubbed his hair as he tried to hold his tears back. "It's just that, earlier when I hit you, I completely lost control, and I don't want to be like that with you ever again. So I'm going away for a few days to try and get some things straightened out in my head, okay?"

The only reply that came to her was Kira's moans in pain, so she drew him into her arms. "There, there Kira, it'll be alright. I'll only be gone for about a week, and you'll have your mother, your friends, and Athrun here too, so many people that love you Kira."

Kira wrapped his arms around her tightly and continued to cry, "I-I-I want to go w-with you though…"

"Kira…" her voice was full of pity, and she held onto him tighter too.

"C-Could you p-please stay with me tonight? I won't hog all the c-covers, I p-promise." Kira began to wipe his eyes and Lacus turned bright red.

"W-Well, if that's what you really want…" She climbed into bed next to him uneasily and leaned over to turn out the light on the night stand. "Goodnight Kira."

"'Night Ms. Lacus." He replied as he buried his head into her chest and held onto her tight.

She trembled, and hesitated, but finally she gave in and held him in her arms.

_Their hair…smells the same…_

The next morning crept up on them, and Mrs. Yamato came in to wake Kira, but found a pink surprise in bed with her angelic son. She giggled to herself, "They just look like the cutest thing together…" she said under her breath, "I guess I'll just let them sleep then." She said and with that she turned and walked away.

On her way down the hall, Mrs. Yamato saw Cagalli, "Good morning Mrs. Yamato, have you seen Lacus? She told me that she was going to be leaving for Orb with me today."

"Can't you just delay your trip for a little while?"

"Why? What's going on?" Cagalli bragged right passed her and back into Kira's room and let out a loud shriek.

"Cagalli!" Mrs. Yamato exclaimed as she ran after, and gave her a quick bonk on the head.

Lacus and Kira stirred, "Oh my, is it morning already?" she asked as she began to rub her eyes.

Kira poked his head up and looked around, "What's going on?" he looked dazed.

"Why are you all cuddled up like that?!" Cagalli demanded.

"He was having nightmares, and I needed to talk to him anyway…" Lacus said as she placed her pale hand onto Kira's head, and he just smiled.

"Well then come on, it's time for breakfast." Cagalli's face with beet red, so she just folded her arms and walked away.

"It is?!" Lacus popped up, "I'm so sorry that we kept you all waiting!"

"It's alright Lacus, you two just come on down when you're ready…" Mrs. Yamato left the room and shut the door behind her.

Lacus turned to Kira, who was still attached to her, "Did you sleep well?" she asked warmly.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Lacus. Do you think we could do this all the time, after you come back?" he looked so excited.

"I don't know, your sister almost had a conniption after seeing our little display." She replied.

"But I don't care what she thinks." Kira said as he threw himself back onto his pillow, "I don't care as long as you're here." He closed his violet eyes in frustration.

Lacus looked at him longingly. "Well then I think I'll go and get dressed then." She said as she began to get up.

"Wait!" Kira exclaimed as he popped up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down onto the bed, and just stared at her.

"What is it?" Lacus was uneasy.

Kira got closer and closer, with a blank expression on his face, and he just grabbed her face and kissed her. Lacus didn't know what to do, this kind of thing certainly never happened with Athrun, or any other boy for that matter, then Kira pulled away and just looked at her again. "It doesn't hurt with you…" he said weakly as they both just blushed and looked at each other.

Without saying a word Lacus got up and left, she scrapped helplessly to her room. She closed the door behind her and her back clung to it, her breathing was heavy, like she'd just run a marathon. _"Why did he do that? And what did he mean by, '_It doesn't hurt with you…'_?" _Regardless of what he meant, he'd actually kissed her, on the lips, something he'd never done before! Lacus Cylne was bubbling with excitement, she began to sing and laugh and dance all over her room and suddenly she fell onto her bed, and out of breath the panted as she looked up to her ceiling. It almost made her want to stay, but she knew that leaving for a while would be the best thing to do. _"Contain yourself Lacus! Even if it was the moment you've always dreamt of…"_ she giggled and began to toss and turn in her bed.

March 9, 72 C.E.

Earth

Cagalli and Lacus waved from an Orb helicopter began to take off, Kira was waving with both arms, with a smile on his face, and Lacus could hear him shout, "I'll miss you Lacus!" This brought tears to her eyes as they continued to wave.

Soon the beach side manor was out of site. "Well you two have gotten a lot closer." Cagalli smiled playfully.

Lacus blushed, "He was having bad dreams, it was the least I could do for him, it was his idea." She looked uncomfortable.

"Chill out Lacus, I was only kidding, Athrun and I have done wilder things." An awkward silence kind of passed over them, until Cagalli spoke up again, "So why are you leaving anyway, Kira really needs you right now, you're the only one he ever wants to be around, he's like a pathetic little kid with a crush on his teacher or something."

"Well, I don't really know a lot about Kira, and there's some things that I need to get sorted out in my head, and I have a question for you." Lacus began.

"Go ahead."

"I remember her, but just barely, who is 'Flay'?" Lacus looked hurt, and Cagalli hesitated.

"I really don't know, but what I do know is that Kira had it really bad for her, and when she died, I guess that kind of pushed him over the edge…" Cagalli responded distantly.

Lacus turned and looked out her window solemnly.

"_I want to believe that our love is just between us…"_

"_But what is going on inside your head…?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, thanks for all the great feed back, so I'll just keep on writing! I really do like this fic too. Read away!

March 10, 72 C.E.

Earth

Lacus Cylne sat in the dining room of the Athha mansion, as the sun's warm beams shone through the large windows and scattered all over the neatly furnished room. Lacus sat alone, with a newspaper in front of her and a cup of tea at her lips. She looked exhausted in her baby blue rob and slippers.

Cagalli walked in briskly, and not only was she not in her pajamas, but she had a smile on her face, and an actual breakfast in her hand. "Lacus, are you alright? You look awful!" the princess exclaimed as she sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't really sleep last night, I was so worried about Kira…" she was so drowsy that she could barely keep her eyelids from covering her eyes completely.

"Maybe you should've just stayed behind…" Cagalli began as she lightly salted her eggs.

Lacus' sluggish eyes moved over to the spunky blonde. "I couldn't, there's just so much that I need to work out without him, and to be perfectly honest, I don't even feel like his lover, I feel more like his mother."

"Wow…sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry; I'm just a little beside myself lately." Lacus was about to leave the table, but Cagalli grabbed her wrist.

"Lacus, he wants to remember you, he really does, so don't worry about her, she's gone now."

Lacus sat back down, "I know you're right…but…that girl threatened to kill me…" Cagalli looked at her in horror. "While I was a captive on the _Archangel_ I remember that she didn't want to deal with me at all, and when the fighting started, she grabbed me…and…" Lacus began to tremble.

"Lacus…?"

"But then, when I heard Kira cry out for her, and when she cried back…just the sound of his voice, I'd never heard him sound so…so…anxious." She tried, but she couldn't stop the tears from gushing from her eyes and onto her porcelain skin.

Cagalli embraced Lacus warmly, "It's okay, let it out, just let it all out…" she said gently as the pink princess sobbed in her arms.

Beach side manor

Athrun came out onto the empty back porch and laid down a black suitcase. He opened it carefully, and pulled out his black pistol, he then proceeded to load it with blanks. While he was doing this, Kira was watching from the safety of his room, as he began to take off his oxygen mask. His eyes were full of bewilderment as he watched Athrun aim and fire at his random targets. _"I wish I knew how to do that…"_ he thought to himself. "Yeah, Athrun can help me!" the young boy was determined, so he raced down stairs and to the back yard. "Hey Athrun!"

His aim was off, hearing Kira was the last thing that he expected, but he missed just barely. He breathed deep, and then lowered his gun. "What're you doing out here?" he asked warmly.

"I saw you, and I just wanted to know if you'd teach me how to use one of those."

"Even before your accident, you were a pretty bad shot." Athrun chuckled under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! So do you want to learn how to use one of these things or not?!" Athrun called back.

The boy's face lit up, as he raced over to his teacher.

Orb

"Who would you say, was the closest to Kira? Besides Flay?" Lacus asked, she looked much better now, she and Cagalli were walking through the Athha mansion garden.

"I'd say we were, you, me and Athrun."

"But he never said anything to any of us…"

"Have you even asked him Lacus?" Cagalli began as she lifted one of her blonde eyebrows, "Boys talk just as much as girls do, I'm pretty sure Athrun knows **something**." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh…"

Cagalli stopped, "But there is one thing…"

Lacus turned around, "What is it?"

"One night, while we were on Earth, I was looking for Kira, and I heard him, he was having an argument, that kind of turned physical with this guy, Ssigh I think that's what his name is. Anyways, I guess Ssigh and Flay were engaged, or dating or something, and I heard her say, 'Can't you see that we're together now?' and Kira said something like, 'She was the only one that ever cared about me, she was the only one that made sure that I was okay!', he was so mad, and that guy, I guess he tried to sucker punch him, but Kira caught him…that's all I really know." Lacus looked like she was about to die. "I don't know how intimate their relationship was, but it was definitely intense…"

"I…I see…"

Beach side manor

"You're pretty good at this!" Athrun exclaimed as he and some of the orphans watched Kira shot down some targets.

"Thanks for your help Athrun, I knew I could do it, man this is so much fun!" Kira smiled.

"Hey everyone, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Yamato called as she walked through the back door. "Oh my!"

"Look mom! I can shot all sorts of stuff, so I can protect everyone now, just like Athrun!" Kira called back in merriment.

Athrun's expression darkened, and Mrs. Yamato just hurried the orphans inside, with a sad look on her face. Kira was dumbfounded, "What's wrong with her?" he asked as Athrun walked over to him grimly.

"Do you have any idea about what you just said?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, I said that I can protect everyone, just like you…" Kira blinked innocently.

"Fine!" Athrun took the gun from Kira's hand, and took some ammunition from his pocket, he reloaded the gun, and held it out in front of the wild-eyed young man. "Take it, go kill someone, because that's what this thing is really for!"

Kira went pale, "K-Kill someone…?" he trembled, and began to sweat.

"Yeah, that's the only purpose this thing has! So if this is what you want then take it!"

Kira looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Take it!"

He tried to harden his expression, but without even thinking twice, he snatched the pistol from Athrun's hand and ran out into the woods.

"Kira!" Athrun called out after him, but he didn't turn around, he didn't even slow down, he just kept running.

"_Why…Why do I feel this way…? Why am I always crying?!"_ Kira tried to sooth himself by remembering Lacus' sweet words, her sweet face, but it wasn't Lacus, it was…

Kira finally stopped, and he was out of breath, he leaned over panting and sweating. But the bush beside him began to rustle, and his eyes became even wilder, and his hands began to tremble even more, his head and his heart were pounding! A sweet like cotton tail stumbled out of the bush, and began to hop away on site of him. He couldn't stop shaking, he straightened his posture, aimed, and fired, and he fired again, and again, and again, and he kept firing until the rabbit was nothing but a pool of blood and fur. His breathing grew even heavier, and with every shot more and more tears washed over his tan cheeks. _"Why?! Why?! I don't understand anything!! What's happening to me?!"_

He finally lowered the gun and dropped to his knees, still bawling his eyes out, "Why? Why did I do that…?" he threw the gun aside and just sprawled himself onto the dirt ground, still crying, still watching his fiendish masterpiece. "I can't protect anyone…it hurts so much…I…I need you Lacus…please come back…" he balled his fist and began to pound it into the dirt, over and over again, as if he were trying to pound the answers out of the ground he laid upon…

_Please come back to me…_

_I'm lost without you…_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long, but here an update, so read away!

March 11, 72 C.E. the second day

Earth

It was about 11:37 pm when Kira crept back into the manor, he had hidden the gun in the dead of night, and he disposed of his victim. There was a light on in the kitchen, but Kira didn't mind, he tiptoed in, and so Athrun waiting for him, his full biceps written across his chest, at the kitchen table. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere…" the boy nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"Where's my gun?"

"I don't know…"

"What did you shoot out there?"

"Nothing…"

There was a silence, so Kira started for his room, "We're not finished here." Athrun's voice boomed, but his tone was so gentle. "Stop lying and tell me the truth." He got up and looked the boy straight in the eye.

"Leave me alone!" Kira exclaimed as he tried to run past Athrun, but he caught him and held him there.

"Kira! Stop it!" Athrun exclaimed because he couldn't hold him for long, and Kira was so dead set on getting away from his new keeper that he began to kick over chairs, a bowl holding fruit on the kitchen counter was also lost and it smashed into a million tiny fragments on the tiled floor. "Stop it Kira!" he growled.

"Let go of me!" Kira screamed. Suddenly everyone rushed down into the kitchen in their night cloths, all watching in horror.

Kira and Athrun both stopped, breathing heavily, Kira looked his mother in the eyes, and then burst into tears. "Let him go!" she cried, as she ran over to hold her son in her arms.

Athrun reluctantly did what he was told, he looked away, feeling half embarrassed and half disgusted.

"Where's Lacus…?" Kira whimpered, and Athrun clenched his fists. "Where is she, when is she coming back?"

"Soon Kira…very soon." His mother replied soundly. "Now go to bed, it's very late." Kira halfheartedly followed his mothers words, he and the frightened orphans did what they were told, Kira's mother stood tall in the kitchen as her livid glared burned a hole through Athrun's heart. "You're his best friend…" she began after a moment of silence.

But Athrun still didn't meet her gaze. "I'm going to bed now- - ''

"No! You'll stay and you'll listen." She demanded, her eyes lined with tears. "I understand how you're feeling: your best friend has come down with a very severe case of amnesia, your girlfriend is a teenage princess leading a very stressful life, you've lost everything because of the war, you've become the man of yet another house, and to top it all off the girl that you're madly in love with choose to stay with him, despite his mental disabilities, but—"

"Lacus has nothing to do with this!" Athrun countered.

"Listen to yourself Athrun, she has everything to do with this, all of this, especially how you're feelings are boiling over at this very moment, but don't blame Kira, don't punish him Athrun…" Mrs. Yamato pleaded.

Athrun looked deep into her eyes, they stood there only a moment, until Athrun sternly spoke up, " I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

Mrs. Yamato only watched helplessly, then she got a broom so she could clean up the mess that her boys had made.

The sun left Orb much earlier than it did in Scandinavia and with the crisp twilight wrapped around her, Lacus Cylne sat on a black chair on the patio next to her bedroom. "I wonder if the stars…are shinning this brightly on you Kira…" she whispered softly to herself, because her words wouldn't mean the same thing if she weren't bold enough to speak them-to emote them-out loud.

_My heart doesn't beat the same way,_

_Since the day that you touched my poor heart._

_Because you opened my eyes,_

_And showed me the true meaning of love. _

_It seemed that the fates were against us darling,_

_Our union was doomed from the start…_

_But you still smiled at me, you took my hand that day and we never looked back…!_

_When you wish, upon your love and you find what you believe in,_

_If I'm there, I want you to come and rescue me!_

_Because I will wish upon your love oh darling!_

_Bury me, so soft and sweetly, let me lie in this wish, this lie…_

_Let this be the final time…_

_I doubt your love and wish for absolution…_

Cagalli crept slowly from the sliding glass doors, the only barrier between the patio and the guest bedroom. "That was beautiful Lacus, how long have you been working on it?" Cagalli asked softly.

Lacus turned to the fair-haired princess with tears gleaming in the moonlight, "Since the day Kira and I first met and parted." She barely replied, so caught up in emotion.

Cagalli sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her, both of them weeping. "I never realized that you loved him so much, makes me question my own relationship…" Cagalli laughed dryly.

"Don't say that!" Lacus jumped up, "This whole experience has really challenged my faith in love…I really do feel like Kira and I were never meant to be…" she continued as a solemn tear slid down the side of her pale face. She and Cagalli sat in silence for a moment, and then Lacus spoke again. "I can't face him again, not until I know everything…he's fighting himself on the inside, I can see it in his eyes…I can't look into those eyes anymore…I refuse…"

"You're saying you're going to track down—"

"Yes, every single one of them, and I can't return to Kira until I've done him that justice." Lacus tried to be strong.

"I'll go too, if that's what you need."

Lacus turned to Cagalli, smiling through her tears, "Thank you…" she whispered.

_I know you're with me,_

_But I can't see you…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys, I'm back again! Hope you like this chapter, so read away!

March 12, 72 C.E. the third day

Earth

A new day dawned, and it seemed that the events that had transpired the night before had never happened, again the orphans laughed and played on the sunny beach, and Mrs. Yamato still hummed her serene song.

Athrun lay on his bed, on his back looking up through his window that had been placed on the roof. _"I'm…alone…"_ his thoughts began to wander. _"Is it my fault, that I'm all alone…?"_ he further challenged himself. _"Did I drive her away? When I ignored her, gave her the cold shoulder because I wasn't strong enough to accept the realities of war?"_ he rolled on his side, he hadn't slept at all the night before, or even before that, it seemed that his mind was running in circles lately…

Suddenly, Athrun's door slowly began to open, and he hopped up to see a frightened Kira on the other side. "I-I thought you were sleeping…" the timid boy began.

"No, I haven't slept in days actually, what do you need?" Athrun replied in a bit of an irritated tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think I remember where I lost your gun…" Kira sound sad, and embarrassed.

"Oh…" Athrun was also a bit ashamed of his rude behavior.

"And I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for making you mad and stuff."

Athrun smiled, a real smile, and got out of bed, like he was actually rising for the very first time. "Really? Well why don't you give me a minute and I'll come with you to go find it." He replied warmly as he placed a hand on Kira's shoulder.

The boys' face lit up, "Okay, sure!" he smiled and he closed Athrun's door.

Athrun placed his hand on the knob and squeezed it tightly as he tried to fight tears, it was going to be so hard to truly forgive Kira, but he was determined to do so…

In a matter of minutes Kira and Athrun were out in the woods searching for Athrun's pistol. Kira turned over some brush and finally spoke up, "Sorry, I guess it's a bit further than I thought." He smiled nervously.

"It's alright, as long as we find it…" a few more moments of silence had passed, and as they searched Athrun's heart raced because he knew the question he was about to ask was going to put a lot of things into perspective and change things for better or worse… "So what do you think of Lacus, do you like her?"

"…What do you mean…?" Kira hesitated.

"I mean, would you ever…be her boyfriend…?"

"…I don't know…"

"But you do like her, right…?" Athrun asked curiously.

"I think she's really pretty and stuff…yeah…" the two continued to search in silence and then Kira spoke again. "Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"Because Lacus was going to marry me…but then she met you and….everything changed…" he sighed as he continued to turn over brush.

Athrun could hear Kira stop searching, "She was going to marry you…for real…?"

"Yeah."

"How did I stop her?"

"I was hoping that you'd tell me that, I just wanna know what went wrong is all."

Kira was shaking again, and his mouth went dry, _"Is that why Athrun hates me…?"_ he asked himself.

"Hey! Kira I found it!" Athrun yelled, he was quite a ways away, Kira hadn't even noticed that he'd gone that far. "Let's go back." Athrun said as he placed a hand on Kira's right shoulder, and so the two headed home.

"At night, I have these really scary dreams…" the boy spoke softly as they made their way back.

"Nightmares? Those are normal; you don't have to worry about those." Athrun said casually.

"No, they're not nightmares…!" Kira began to shake his head. "They make me really sad, and really mad…Athrun…can I tell you a secret…?" he asked innocently.

"A secret?—"

"And you can't tell Lacus, or my mom or anyone else, okay?" Kira asked sternly, and the boys stopped.

A solemn wind came and went. "What is it Kira?" he was afraid to ask, but he did so anyway.

"…I dream…I dream about this girl, a lot…"

"Kira, I really don't want to be the one to have this talk with you—"

"Would you just listen?!" Kira's childlike voice boomed, echoing back to the days when he was the one calling the shots, he was the one everyone relied on, reminding Athrun of the very same thing. "She's really special to me…and she's dead, I think she's been dead for a really long time…but sometimes when I see her I get really mad, and she's always touching me…always kissing me…sometimes she's on top of me, it's like she was in a whole 'nother lifetime…" Kira's voice trailed off as he looked up to the trees. "I love the way she smiles, and the way she squints her eyes when she laughs…and the way she says my name…I love the color of her hair, I love the way her hair smells, I love how soft her skin is…and I really miss her…but I have no idea who she is…but I miss her a whole lot…" tears formed in his eyes as he made his speech.

Athrun didn't say a word, he just grabbed Kira and hugged him tightly, he couldn't say anything…_ "Kira…just forget about her, and move on with your life, please, you'll be better off that way. I'm sorry that I ever tried to manipulate you, even a little bit, but I just want you to be happy Kira…but it's killing me inside…!"_

The sun loomed over Orb brightly as Lacus Cylne stood on her balcony and looked out at the lonely sea. _"Kira, I need to know the thoughts, the memories that are torturing you, I will protect you Kira, I won't return until I've done you that justice, I promise…"_ she thoughts trailed off into the tides.

Cagalli stepped out onto the balcony and Lacus turned to get her. "You ready?" Cagalli asked cautiously.

Lacus smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm ready, let's go."

An unmarked helicopter was the centerpiece for the courtyard. Lacus and Cagalli entered, with butlers carrying their bags, and so the Pink Princess and the Goddess of Victory entered their private helicopter to began their new journey, a new chapter had begun…

_You're safe now,_

_Because I will always be watching over you…_


End file.
